disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jannanigans
"Jannanigans" is the second segment of the seventy-third episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on May 5, 2019 alongside "Sad Teen Hotline", and is the second segment of the seventeenth episode in the fourth season. Synopsis Star and Marco need Janna's help to return to Mewni. Plot Star wakes Marco and Tom up to tell them that they need to speak with Janna on how she got to Mewni. They call her, but when they directly ask her, she hangs up on them. They head to her house and after having an incredibly awkward interaction with her parents, finally speak with her. They ask her once again how she got to Mewni, but she cannot remember and that all she knows was that it was a "normal Thursday", resulting in Star asking her what Thursday for her is like. They head to her neighbor's garage to feed some possums, as they would go into Janna's if she does not, and then her hat gets destroyed. They go to see a knitting back alley dealer named Needles to get a new hat and learn that he has her pay him in tennis balls for his puppy which she gets at a tennis court. The four arrive to collect tennis balls to pay off for Janna's hat, during which Tom has a heart to heart talk with Marco about Star. He tells him that he is okay with him deciding to go out with Star because of how close they are. When Marco points out that they removed the curse of the Blood Moon, Tom tells him that he knew that that was never the real reason why he loved Star. The three of them, finally pressure Janna to get to the point of how she got to Mewni and, possibly for the first time ever, breaks down and admits that she is incredibly stressed out by being taken for granted by her friends due to her personality. They apologize and offer to take her out to lunch at Britta's Tacos, where Oskar, in an aloof nature, does not realize he was supposed to ban Janna. Suddenly, Janna remembers when Marco points out that she is wearing a Britta's Tacos t-shirt. She broke into the back of Britta's, knocking out Sensei Brantley in the process, and deduced that they kept the t-shirt in the employee's office. She broke in and discovered a ladder that lead down to a dug out mine of sorts where dinosaur bones and a trail of tennis balls lie. She discovered the shirt on a hanger and a wall of "graffiti" that is actually Mewman writings. As she was writing "Janna Was Here" on the wall, she fell through a well; the same one Star and Moon found while searching portals. Star deduces that this is how they can get back. Cast * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Rider Strong as Tom Lucitor * Abby Elliott as Janna Ordonia * Daniel "Desus" Nice as Pickles * Joel "The Kid Mero" Martinez as Needles * Nick Swardson as Sensei Brantley * Jon Heder as Oskar Greason Trivia *This episode's title is a portmanteau of Janna's name and the word "shenanigans". *Daniel "Desus Nice" Baker and Joel "The Kid Mero" Martinez, YouTube personalities and co-hosts of the Showtime late-night talk show Desus & Mero, guest-star as Pickles and Needles. *This episode marks the first appearance of Janna's parents and home. *This episode features recycled footage from "Conquer". *According to Tom, this episode takes place one week after "Doop-Doop". *Janna feeding the possums might be a reference to her line "You guys want to see a dead possum?" from the episode "Mewberty". *The Well of Magic that Star and Moon briefly visited in "Conquer" is revealed to be connected to a cavern underneath Britta's Tacos on Earth. *This is one of the few episodes where it shows Janna without her jacket. International premieres *August 2, 2019 (Southeast Asia) Gallery Jannanigans 1.jpg Jannanigans 2.png Jannanigans 3.jpg Jannanigans 4.jpg Jannanigans 5.jpg Jannanigans 6.jpg Jannanigans 7.jpg Jannanigans 8.jpg Jannanigans 9.jpg Jannanigans 10.jpg Jannanigans 11.jpg External links *Jannanigans at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes